Take Me Home
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: “I’m in love with someone that I shouldn’t be in love with.” He sighed heavily and let his hand rest on his brother’s warm cheek. “It’s you Dante, it’s always been you." Yaoi/Oneshot between DxV. I warned you about Twincest. Don't like don't read.


This is TWINCEST so if you don't like it, don't read it!! I've warned you, no flames. The POV changes twice, first to third then back to first. That's it. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Yaoi w/ Dante/Vergil

1st Person- _**Present**_

You might be wondering how I got here, sitting on a broken window sill fifty stories up on a tower, smoking a re-fry with a sword strapped to my back…some times I wonder too. I also ask myself if I'm human; I've yet to come up with an answer.

My life has been fucked up for a long time, beginning with the weird relationship I share with my brother. Oh, did I tell you I'm here to meet him tonight? Yes, I'm here to see him. I have no idea of the time right now so I'm either uncharacteristically early, or he is uncharacteristically late. Either way, I knew this would be a strange visit.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, my father is Sparda and my mother is Eva. We had a home in Hell, but stayed in the human world for a few years where I now reside. My house is two stories and also happens to be my shop where I run Devil May Cry. I live alone but with frequent visits from another half devil, Nero. He's a cute kid, maybe if I weren't so messed up… Anyway, it was in those few years in the human world where my life changed drastically; where my life began to unravel in front of my eyes while I sat idly by and watched…with out popcorn.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

3rd Person-_**Ten years earlier**_

Vergil sat on the edge of the black couch, fingers tapping away quickly on his laptop when footsteps began to draw near. He quickly added the page to his favorites then closed out, opening another one as he looked through random books about demons. "Hey bro." He watched his twin from the corner of his eye as the red teen kicked off his shoes and draped his coat over the desk chair. "What you doin?"

Vergil's nose twitched as Dante leant over the couch, looking over his shoulder. "Nothing that concerns you." He said evenly, hiding the strange emotions behind the artfully skilled mask he learned from his mother. His twin leaned forward more, just a hair's breadth away from Vergil's lips… No! He needed to get away from Dante. "Good god man, you smell horrible. Go take a shower or hose yourself down in the back yard." His laptop was slammed shut and he stood from the couch, marching into the kitchen.

Dante grinned and followed him, leaning against the counter. "Well I was at the gym; check this out." Vergil slid his glasses off, staring at his brother as he pulled his shirt off and flexed the muscles of his abdomen. Vergil's breathing hitched; he had to get away from Dante! "Pretty sexy, right?"

Vergil snorted and turned away, desperately holding onto the stoic mask. "I've seen better." Though in truth, the cold man knew he would be dreaming about that body.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He sat on the edge of the black couch again, feigning interest in the book he was holding as he listened to water running in the bathroom directly over head. He sighed, taking his glasses off as the front door opened. "Dante in the shower?" Vergil looked up to see his father step in, demon blood smeared over the front of his black trench coat.

"Yes, but he should be out soon. How was your mission?"

Sparda shrugged, his shoulders sagging slightly as he glanced at the wall clock.

"It could have gone better…" He mumbled, clearing his throat and wadding the soiled clothing into a ball. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. You can fix food for yourself, right?" Vergil nodded; sure his father was still adjusting to the absence of his mother. They were all still trying to adjust, even though she had only been gone for a week and was coming back tomorrow. "Good, I'll see you boys tomorrow." He stalked up the stairs slowly and disappeared; a moment later his door shut with a loud click and Vergil let out a long breath.

He listened as the shower spray was turned off and could practically see Dante stepping out of the steaming room. He hoped that Dante would go straight to bed after drying off but knew his hope was futile. His twin, much like himself, would saunter down the stairs and go straight to the kitchen for a slice of cold pizza. Vergil pressed his mind into the book, trying desperately to ignore the tempting smells his brother was giving off; even from the second floor Vergil could smell him. He tried desperately to ignore Dante as the red twin emerged from the stair case, wearing only a pair of red silk boxers as he ran a towel through his hair. A chill ran down Vergil's spine as he forced his eyes to focus on the writing.

Dante emerged behind him and Vergil smelled something unfamiliar along with his brother's appetizing scent. "Reading anything good?" Vergil grunted and squeezed his eyes closed. "How can you read that?"

Vergil let out a quipped laugh, eyes still closed. "Well, I learned to read when I was in grade school. As for you, I'm not sure what happened. Perhaps you were dropped on your head, brother."

Dante laughed and Vergil could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. "That's not what I meant. It's upside down, Verge." The blue twin's eyes opened and he stared at the book for the first time; it was, indeed, upside down. He growled in frustration and snapped the book closed, tossing it onto the table. "Trying to teach your self a new skill?" Dante joked and Vergil felt the couch cushion sink first before Dante's bare legs brushed the outside of his pressed denim.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice tight though he kept up the same even tone. Dante's chest pressed against his back, their breathing was rhythmic with each other.

"Chillax bro, I wanna see how this hair would look on me." Vergil grunted in disapproval but made no move to get up, only crossing his arms over his chest. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the thick gel seeped into and held his hair, keeping it in one spot. But…he was also struggling to keep in a deep moan as Dante's fingers worked through the silver locks, tugging them backwards. "There," He felt Dante slide off the couch and the sudden loss of warmth made him frown, though he doubted he looked any different from before. "Yes!" Dante cheered, smiling as he admired Vergil. He knelt down in front of the blue twin and pulled at the strands from another angle.

Vergil let out an audible sigh and raised an eyebrow. "Are you done yet? I want to wash this garbage out of my hair." Dante merely rolled his eyes and pulled at a few more in the front. Vergil felt small bangs hanging over his forehead in the center and resisted the urge to shove Dante away. "Alright, I'm done torturing you." The red twin grinned and stood up, folding his arms in satisfaction.

Vergil couldn't resist and walked gracefully across the room to the wall mirror. "You know, brother," He said flatly, turning his head and glancing at the hair from another angle. It was pulled straight back as if a jet of silvery ice was growing from his head besides a few small tufts falling over his forehead. "I should give you credit for this. It could be worse."

Dante stepped up behind him, smiling as he stared into Vergil's reflected eyes. "See? It _is_ awesome."

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I need to wash it out." He turned and began towards the stairs, but paused when he noticed Dante was following on his heels. "Dante, what are you doing? I planned on showering by myself." Though he wouldn't mind having his younger brother's company in the steamy, hot room; naked and wet… He felt a small chill run through his lower stomach.

"Ha! You wish I was there with you." Dante joked, pushing past Vergil and taking the stairs quickly. "I gotta brush this pizza off my tongue."

Vergil saw this as a challenge, who could get to the bathroom first? "Oh no you don't, little brother." He growled, lunging forward and snatching Dante's ankle, pulling him backwards. The younger let out a sharp yelp and fell forward onto his elbows, hissing in surprise though he grinned. Dante turned onto his back and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist as he tried to crawl over him. Vergil cursed quietly and spread his knees, pinning Dante to the stairs by straddling his hips. He then grabbed Dante's wrist and struggled to hold them above his head, forcing them onto the upper landing.

The younger struggled harshly under him and lifted the corner of his lip, growling at Vergil. "You are such a fucking nuisance."

Vergil clacked his tongue at the choice of words but smiled and leaned closer as Dante ceased to struggle. "I'm surprised you know such a big word. I'm very proud of you little brother." Dante growled again, and unexpectedly bucked his hips upwards. Vergil's groin was rubbed against roughly and he silently begged for more as he flipped upside down and Dante took up his brother's previous position. Inadvertently, Dante's position was causing inner turmoil for Vergil. The elder felt his brother's buttocks rubbing firmly against his groin and Vergil struggled harder, desperate to get away before he made a mistake.

But he had taught Dante well and his little brother was pinning him expertly on the carpeted landing. "Now what?" Dante asked, grinning cockily down at Vergil.

"You may have me pinned for now little brother, but the real winner will emerge when I get to the bathroom first."

The red twin grinned and leant forward, faces just centimeters apart and Vergil held his breath. "At least I have a plan." Dante then moved his legs and planted his feet firmly on his elder brother's stomach, jumping over his head and darting up the stairs as Vergil began to slide down. He growled in annoyance, stopping his descent and dashing up the short flight of stairs. Dante was just two feet in front of him and Vergil lunged, some what ungracefully, and slammed into Dante's back.

The younger hit the wall just beside the bathroom, face connecting with plaster as he was pinned. "You were so looking forward to winning one, too." Vergil whispered in Dante's ear, his hands held Dante's arms firmly above his head as he pinned the younger to the wall with his entire body. Vergil rested his chin on his brother's shoulder and let his breathing return to normal. "It's your move, twin. What will you do?"

Dante scowled, his jaw ached as his face was forced into the wall. Vergil grinned, fighting back the urge to press his tight erection into Dante's firm ass. "Fuck you, Vergil." He growled, putting his feet flat against the wall and shoving backwards. Vergil flew into the opposing wall, creating a crack in the white plaster. Dante slugged him in the face and dashed backwards a few steps, grinning at Vergil from the bathroom counter. "Looks like I won."

The blue twin glared, pushing past his brother and turning the hot water on. Her began to unbutton his blue shirt and pushed it off, tossing it into the hamper.

"Whoa dude, you wanna wait till I leave?" Dante asked around his toothbrush, minty paste dripping over his lips.

Vergil shrugged, sliding his belt off and draping it over the towel rack. "Why should I wait for you? It's not my fault if you take an abnormally long time to brush your teeth." His thumbs slid into the waist band of his blue boxers as Dante turned back to the sink. The silk slid down his legs and Vergil stepped quickly in to the shower. Dante didn't need to see the painful hard-on. Waiting until Dante left and the bathroom door was closed, Vergil let his right hand slide down to his erection as his left hand supported his weight against the wall.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dante sat on his bed, flipping through a motorcycle magazine as the shower clicked off and the bathroom across the hall shed light into his darkened room. The red twin had to give his brother credit on his body. Vergil floated across the room in a pair of blue boxers and sat on the edge of his bed, raking hair out of his eyes with his left hand. "What are you, a cave dweller? It's so dark in here." Dante watched Vergil lean over and click his bedside light on, muscles moving fluidly under the velvet alabaster. The cold man raised an eyebrow at his brother. "See something you like?" He asked with a clack of his tongue, turning the blankets back.

The younger grinned and shrugged, tossing his magazine to the nightstand. "I can't help it if I'm hot."

"Correction brother," Vergil was on all fours, looking at Dante fro over his shoulder. "I'm hot. Now quit ogling my exquisite body and go to sleep." The light clicked off and their bedroom was engulfed in darkness again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vergil counted the time in his head: 22 minutes, 43 seconds, and 97 demons carved into the wooden posts of his bed. He felt his guard slide and his eyes searched the right side of the room. "D-dante," He whispered, yearning to climb into his brother's bed.

"Mm? What is it, Verge?" From the moonlight, Vergil could see his twin turn over and face him from across the room. His blue eyes no doubt were wide and curious.

Vergil shook his head and sighed, settling into the pillows. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The blue twin was already awake, though he hadn't opened his eyes or gotten out of bed. He didn't want to face another day of awkward emotions and carefully constructed masks. Vergil had never wanted to hide from his brother; the only person he felt could understand him. "Boys, wake up!" Sparda was slamming his fist into their bedroom door and Vergil growled. _'What did Dante do now?' _He stood on hot legs and walked to the door, tugging it open as his father raised a fist. "Oh good, you're up." He grunted and glanced at Dante who was still asleep and only half on the bed.

Vergil's shoulders sagged as he leant against the door. "Want me to wake him up?"

Sparda shook his head and pulled his long jacket tighter. "No, just let him know when he wakes up that I'm going to pick your mother up. Something happened to her car and she can't get home. We'll be back before dark." He turned on heel and marched down the hall.

Vergil waited a moment, heard the engine catch and roar away. He stared for a moment at his brother's sleeping form. Dante was flat on his stomach now, head turned to the left with his full lips parted just so… Vergil got an idea and smirked. He ran, jumped, and landed on Dante's back. The younger let out a surprised "OOF!" as the air was knocked out of him.

"Good morning little brother, did you sleep well?" Vergil breathed in his ear, hands pinning Dante's wrists to the bed and sat on his back.

"Fuck…" Dante groaned, trying to blink away sleep and figure out a way to flip Vergil off his back. "What the hell got in to you?"

The older twin bounced up and down, making the bed squeak beneath them. "Father left to pick mother up because something is wrong with her car."

"Oh, I see." Was all Dante said; he understood that for some reason or another, Vergil was more like his brother when it was just them. "So then I'm going to have an entire day of you like this?" Dante could see his brother grin and nod from over his shoulder. "Fantastic…" He groaned, wincing slightly as Vergil's knee dug into his ribs. "Ow! Oh, stop…that hurts…and tickles!" He shouted in to the pillow, gasping and laughing as Vergil dug his fingers into the younger brother's ribs."Oh god Verge, no!" Vergil could see tears coming to his eyes and he let his legs slide to either side of Dante's waist, stopping his tickling triad and lying down on the younger's back.

Dante stopped moving and panted into the red pillow. "You are rather comfortable when you're not struggling." Vergil stretched and let his head rest on the back of Dante's; silvery hair mingling together.

"Ugh, shut it Verge." Dante rolled over, knocking his brother off his back and onto the floor with a dull thud. Peeking over the edge of his red comforter, receiving an "eat shit and die" glare from his brother; Dante merely smiled back. "Breakfast?" Vergil's glare turned softer and he smiled and nodded.

They darted down the stairs, shoving each other out of the way and slamming in to walls. Vergil grabbed his brother by the waist, swinging him up and over his shoulder. "See Dante, I always win." The younger laughed, hitting his brother on the back as they entered the kitchen and Vergil dropped him carelessly on the floor.

"Ow, you douche. That hurt." Dante scowled and pushed himself off the floor, rubbing at his shoulder.

"Oh please, I've stabbed you through the gut and you are complaining about being dropped? Grow up." Vergil rolled his eyes and took out pancake mix as his twin started the griddle.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By the time dinner rolled around it was eight o' clock and the kitchen was destroyed. The twins sat in the living room, eating pizza with their feet kicked up on the coffee table. The phone began to ring as Sir Galahad argued with the Bridge keeper. Vergil and Dante glanced at each other, throwing a hand out and Dante cursed as his paper was beat with Vergil's scissors. "I always win."

The red twin glared over his shoulder and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dante! You and your brother have to stay in the house. I'll be home as soon as I can but do not go out side. Your mother is dead and I-" The line dropped and Dante stood as still as a statue, staring at the phone in hand. He knew his father's voice…but he couldn't have heard what he thought he heard…

"Who was it Te?" Vergil asked with out looking up from the TV. He got no answer and after about a minute the elder brother put his food down and turned around. Dante was lifeless, staring at the phone in his hand like it was a cobra about to strike. "Dante, who was on the phone?" He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and pulled the phone away, putting it back on the cradle.

Dante snapped out of a haze though his eyes were wide and glazed over. "It was dad…" He stared at the phone again then back at his hand that hadn't lowered; it turned to a fist and dropped limply to his side. "He wants us to stay inside until he gets here. Mom is-" His eyes began to water and Vergil began to worry.

"Dante," Vergil's hand gripped Dante's chin and forced him to look his brother in the eye. "What is wrong with mother?" He asked sharply, unable to keep the icy tone from his voice.

His brother's lip trembled and his eyes watered. "Mom is…d-dead…" Vergil trembled and reached out towards his brother, holding him tightly as Dante began to sob quietly into his shoulder.

'_Don't cry Vergil, DO NOT CRY. Be strong for your little brother…'_ "Come on," Vergil slid his arm around the trembling Dante and led him to the couch. "Did he say anything else?" Dante bit his lip and shook his head, curling up into a ball at Vergil's side.

He finally began to settling down, the sobbing had stopped but tears were still streaming from those gorgeous baby blues. Vergil frowned at his dozing brother and brushed hair off of his forehead. Dante squirmed and buried his head in the crook of the blue twin's neck, sighing deeply in his sleep. The elder brother began to get uncomfortable, feelings popping up at the least opportune moment. _'Not now!'_ He hissed at the evil demon in his jeans and shifted awkwardly, picking Dante up gently and carrying him up stairs.

Vergil felt hot tears build up in the corners of his eyes and fought them back as he lay his brother on the red down comforter. He turned and began to walk towards the bathroom, but something snagged his arm. "Verge?" He glanced over his shoulder and met the puffy red eyes of his adorable brother. "I-I don't want to be alone…" He blushed and sat up straight, looking away from his blue twin's usual cold gaze. "Never mind, it's stupid." Vergil took a few steps towards the door way and hesitated, glancing over his shoulder again as Dante pulled off his shirt and tossed his jeans into the corner.

"You are such a slob." The elder twin sighed and lay his button up gently on his own bed before stalking over to Dante. "Make room." His brother looked up, startled, and smiled at him as he pulled a corner of the blanket back and scooted back wards. Dante was curled into a ball facing Vergil whose face was more nervous than anything. Vergil could tell his brother wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't and Vergil was never more appreciative that Dante was his twin.

They didn't speak for a long time, eyes closing as they faced each other, heart beats loud in the silent room. "Verge?"

He sighed inwardly. "What is it Dante?"

"Thank you."

Vergil smiled into the darkness, feeling tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "Dante," He whispered, unable to control his mouth.

"Hmm?" Dante cracked an eye open and gazed at his brother's face. Blue eyes were watery and his lower lip trembled. Dante had never seen him like this before. "What's wrong Verge?"

"I-I-I need to tell you s-something…" He inhaled deeply, holding it for a minute until his voice was under control. Why he picked now of all time to tell Dante one of his biggest secrets, he'll never know. Dante's hand brushed hair from his brother's eyes then searched for his hand. Their palms, cool and dry, clasped together tightly. "Please don't hate me for this," He begged quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Dante waited. The silence was crushing Vergil and let out a sigh. "Dante, I'm gay." Nothing happened. His brother's hand did not disappear and he was not shoved off the bed or punched in the face.

Vergil opened his eyes to find his brother watching him dully. "That's it?"

The blue twin blinked, tears gone now as he stared into Dante's shining blue orbs. "What do you mean, 'That's it'?"

Dante shrugged as well as he could lying down and held his brother's hand tighter. "I knew that already. C'mon, you're way too tidy and stuck up to be straight." They smirked at each other and Dante let his eyes drift close. "Besides, aren't twins supposed to be identical?"

Vergil felt his own eyes widen at the comment and his heart pounded against his ribs, threatening to break out. _'Oh hell, now I have to tell him.'_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vergil waited an hour, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling just like the night before; except now he was in his brother's bed. Said brother was on his stomach, face soft with sleep as his head turned to the right. "Dante…" Vergil whispered, turning on his side and running his finger tips along his twin's shoulder blade.

"Hmm?" He hummed back and Vergil paused a moment before continuing. "Are you implying coconuts migrate…"

"I have something else to tell you." Dante's lip twitched but he didn't wake. This often happened; one boy would talk to the other in his sleep and have half a conversation. "I'm in love with someone that I shouldn't be in love with." He sighed heavily and let his hand rest on his brother's warm cheek. "It's you Dante, it's always been you. Maybe some day I will find the nerve to tell you when you are awake." He kissed Dante's cheek and rolled over, clutching his hands to his chest as fat tears rolled down his face.

Awake?! Of course he was awake! Dante was never asleep when Vergil had the late night talks, and now he was glad for it. Sure Dante liked men, but his _brother_?! How the fuck was that supposed to work? There might have been times when he thought about what Vergil would be like in bed, if his brother would be a bottom or a top. Maybe Vergil was dominant in ordinary life but he wanted to be submissive in bed. The younger thought about his lips too, how soft and full they looked; how inviting and strong his body was…but it's his brother!! Wasn't there a law against that?_ 'Only in the human world…' _The demon part of his brain chimed in, reminding Dante he wasn't just a human. Tomorrow he would confront Vergil; tomorrow would be a day neither would forget.

Vergil rolled over as early morning light hit his face and he stretched. His right hand touched something soft and warm; Vergil cracked an eye and glanced at the sleeping form. His brother was flat on his back, arms stretched up and over his head. The sheet had been kicked to the floor some how, leaving them both naked to the waist. He swallowed thickly and moved from the bed, gathering clothes and darting into the bathroom for an early shower…and to get rid of his morning wood that would be prominent and embarrassing should Dante wake up.

He spent an immeasurable amount of time under the water, leaning against the wall and letting it slap his chest. Vergil thought about his mother, letting tears fall from his closed eyes and mix with the shower spray. He was angry at her for leaving like that, angry at his father for not being able to save her…angry at himself for being in love with his own brother-

"Hurry up! I gotta piss, Vergil." Said brother was now banging on the door and Vergil turned off the water, taking a deep breath and tucking a towel over his slim hips.

"Calm down, you'll pee all over yourself." He brushed past Dante who seemed slightly stunned at first before dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Ugh, filthy little monkey." He stared at Dante's side of the bed, drool marks on the pillow and clothing shoved in between pillows. He pulled on clothes, silk button up was perfectly ironed and his black slacks had thin creases. He may be Dante's identical twin, but that didn't mean he actually had to _look_ like him. Glancing in the mirror in the hall the elder wet his hands with minimal gel and tugged at his hair until it stood away from his face in an icy form. He gave a slight nod and walked down stairs, a strange sense of dread come over his body.

Vergil's skin began to crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he pulled Yamato from the wall and tip toed quietly about the down stairs. He crept into the kitchen and toed the cellar door open, glancing down the long dark hall-

"Hey, what are you doin?" Dante stood behind him, hair a shaggy mess and he still wasn't dressed though he looked better than the night before.

Vergil shot him a warning glance over his shoulder and placed a palm over his little brother's mouth. "Keep your voice down," He sighed, keeping his eyes pointed down the pitch colored hall. "Don't you feel it? The air is heavy here…" His hand slipped away, back to Yamato and Dante's eyes widened. His disappeared around the corner and Vergil sighed, thinking his brother had vanished to let _him_ do all the work.

But alas he was wrong as Dante popped back up, Rebellion in his hands as he followed the elder twin down the darkened stair case and into the cellar. Vergil flipped a dim light and shadows encased almost all of the room. They kept close to the wall, barely breathing as they rounded the next corner and- Dante bumped into Vergil's back though the elder didn't seem to notice. He merely pointed with his sword at the mass of black and grey.

The top seemed like a sewer nymph, scaly body and a crocodilian head though the bottom half was canine. Legs bent at an awkward angle and the scales stopped at what they assumed to be the waist. From there down it was all grayish fur. "What is it?" Dante asked in a tone so low Vergil had to strain to hear.

He shrugged and watched closely as it dug through boxes and ripped open their freezer, pulling at the meats with blood spilling over onto the floor. Vergil snorted, "Disgusting, filthy animal…" He muttered, charging at it the same time Dante burst from his hiding place.

"Jackpot!" They yelled in unison, swords clanging against the scaly head. It fell from the shoulders and began to disintegrate into the floor. The black mass of blood curled up and threatened to cover their feet. The twins back up towards the stairs and slammed the door behind the. "How did it get in?" Dante asked, pushing a table against the closed door.

Vergil sighed and put Yamato back on the wall hang. "I don't know." With that he turned and strode up stairs with Dante hot on his heels. They ended up in the library with Vergil digging through a row of high up books, clinging to the shelves. "Ah, here you are darling." He murmured softly, Dante shivering at the voice his brother was using.

"What's that?" He asked, rubbing at his bare arm and looking over Vergil's shoulder as the elder twin sat in a plush leather chair.

"This, brother dearest, is a warding book. It will assure that no other demons will be able to make their way in here with out alerting us." His finger ran down a page some where near the middle, stopping at Latin writing and a picture of a transparent white hand. Vergil stood quickly and trotted gracefully down stairs and into the living room, reciting Latin phrases that Dante only some what recognized. While his twin was busy doing the nerdy stuff, he jogged up stairs and tugged on a black shirt and a pair of jeans, sliding his boots close to the door just in case. By the time he was back down stairs Vergil was finished and had returned the book, sanitizing the kitchen from the previous day.

"I see you've taken my awesome hair idea." Vergil smirked at the bubbly water as Dante spoke. He was facing the sink, scrubbing dishes down with no help what so ever, when his brother's voice floated up from behind him. "So Vergil, how'd you sleep last night?" Vergil hesitated a moment, not at the question but at the _tone_ it was asked in.

"Fine." He said after a moment, taking up the sponge and wringing it. "Why do you ask?"

There was an awkward moment where Dante cleared his throat and Vergil was nervous because you couldn't see his twin's face. "Because it took me a while to fall asleep…" He trailed and Vergil scrunched his eyebrows up, something he didn't often do. "I know it took you a while to fall asleep also."

He paused, hand gripping the plate so tightly it hurt. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, voice going a little hoarse._ 'I swear to all that is holy if he heard what I said last night I'm going to cut my intestine out and string myself up by them.'_

Dante cleared his voice again and leant against the cabinets behind Vergil. "I wasn't sleeping last night Vergil." This was said with a steely under tone that made Vergil grind his teeth and clenched his hand so tight the plate snapped into pieces and fall into the dirty water. He turned around to face his brother though some what reluctantly. He was sure this was going to end up a bloody mess in the kitchen, demons or not.

Their blue orbs met and the elder twin felt his knees go a little weak, his spine turn a little jello-y… something he would never admit to. That beautiful face…was Vergil conceded by being in love with someone looking exactly like him? Probably, but he knew no shame. "Then I gather you know I wasn't either." He struggled to make his voice flat and uncaring, but his body language said differently. Dante saw the way he slouched slightly, hands gripping the sink to death just so he could stay up right. The muscles in his neck seemed to bulge with every word.

Dante nodded and crossed his arms over his black shirt. "I heard what you said, Vergil." The blue twin was nervous, why was Dante using his full name so much? He hated that; it made him suspicious. "In fact, I've heard everything you have ever said while you thought I was sleeping."

Vergil began to scowl and his hands loosened from the Formica. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Dante snorted a laugh and blew a strand of hair from his face, "Besides that being the perfect time for black mail?" Vergil glared at him and stood ramrod straight, hands on his hips. "I knew you needed to talk, but you refuse to show real feeling to any living soul besides anger, greed, and disgust. Then there are rare occasions that you're actually _fun_, but that is only when we're alone and I haven't pissed you off." The elder twin took a deep breath. "Needless to say when you are aware I'm awake and you try to tell me something you sound like a woman because we both know you're really just a pussy on the inside." _'Damnit, not what I wanted to say.'_ Dante chastised himself but it was too late to take the words back now. "Shit I didn't mean-"

"I'm leaving." He stated, slipping from the kitchen and pulling on his black shoes before grabbing a long grey pea coat and popping out the door. He could hear Dante whining at him from inside, telling him that 'Dad said not to…blah blah blah.' He was done listening to his brother today, even if he had only been up for a few hours. He jumped in the car and tore out of the driveway, having considerable trouble shifting the damn stick from first to second. "Damn this inferior contraption!" His hand slapped the dash board with a resounding creak as he sped up the highway shoulder. _'Now where oh were do you think you are going?' _The voice in his head asked in a very snide way and Vergil could nearly put a tiny face to it. "I don't know yet." He grumbled, nervous at the way his answer sounded like Dante. He might as well have let the car drive for he ended up at the mall of all places. Vergil frowned but got out of the car none the less, pulling his collar up and around his face against the cold wind.

Dante knew! He was screwed now since he hadn't planned to tell his brother until _after_ he had left. Well, he just couldn't go back; it was as simple as that. Vergil couldn't go back to the house and Dante would have to take care of himself…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"What a fucking prick…" Dante grumbled to himself, fastening the clasps of his long red coat and clambering onto the freezing motorcycle. He wouldn't let Vergil get away that easily, no matter how much the fuck-of-a-brother screwed up. He followed the scent, becoming more confident as the smell got stronger. _'What are you going to say to him?_' There was an irritating voice in his head that Dante tried desperately to ignore, though it was useless. _'Unless you can convince the incestuous man that you want him and love him…it's fruitless.' _With that, the voice died away and Dante was left alone with his thoughts as the highway tilted up and to the left. Was he ready to make a decision like that? Did he actually love his brother the way his twin wanted? Dante was unsure and incredibly nervous, but knew he couldn't let his one and only life line disappear with out at least trying.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vergil sauntered around the crowded mall with a scowl on his smooth features, effectively keeping anyone from speaking to him. He had no goal, just to stay away from his twin long enough to figure out what to do. As if on queue, his skin became to dance and vibrate against his bones as he felt his brother enter the vicinity. The elder hunched further in his jacket and picked up the pace, trying desperately to run from Dante. He turned a corner and ran directly into the muscled from of another person. "Watch where you're going." He spat, not bothering to look up.

"Nice to see you too Verge." His head snapped up and Vergil stared into the identical set of eyes. _'What the hell is he __**doing**__ here?_' Of course, the voice in his head was back again. He stopped breathing and straightened up, backing away and into the circular center of the slummy mall. "I couldn't let you leave with out talking. I swear, I'm not here to mock you or any shit like that." Dante took a step closer and placed his hand on his twin's shoulder.

Vergil glared and pulled away, angry at him self for ever uttering a word to Dante… even if he thought his twin was asleep. "I know what you're thinking, _Dante_. It's wrong and _creepy_ and I'm your_ brother_… It's not like I haven't thought the same thing. Why the hell do you think I didn't tell you?"

"Look, just come home and we'll talk about this-"Dante took a few steps forward but Vergil retreated and shook his head.

"No way, brother. Everything is going to be different now and you will never see me the same again. I'm leaving, maybe our paths will cross in the future." He turned away but Dante lunged and tackled him to the ground. Passersby began to gawk and were either stopped or walking very slowly.

"But I _love you_, Vergil!" Dante blurted as he lay sprawled across his elder brother's back. "I love you like you love me and we need to figure this out _together_. _Please_…don't leave like this." He rolled off but held tight to his twin's jacket.

Vergil's eyes flickered red and he bared his teeth. "Do NOT feed me _LIES_!" He shouted, shoving Dante in the chest hard enough to make the teen stumble backwards, but he didn't fall.

Dante growled and shrugged out of his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor. "So you wanna play dirty, _Vergil_? C'mon, I'll fight you! Is that what you want?!"

The elder twin gazed down his nose and snorted. "Fine _little brother_. We can fight, right here." Vergil let his own jacket slid down his lithe frame and pushed it to the side. "If I win, I leave. If you win, I'll stay. Is that what you want?" His voice was low and threatening; Dante was nervous and hoped he could win this one time.

Dante nodded once and readied his stance, legs spread and fists close. "Hand to hand combat, no weapons; unless that's too _dirty_ for you." Vergil sneered as Dante cracked his neck.

Dante was the first to charge, trying to use brute force and hammer his shoulder into the elder's abdomen. Vergil laughed inwardly and bent forward, tossing his twin up and over his shoulder onto his back. Dante groaned lightly and bounced back up, swinging his left fist; Vergil dodged it but didn't see the right hand coming towards his face for an upper cut. The knuckles fully connected with his jaw and the distinct crunch of bone was heard.

He growled and jumped back, blood leaking from a split lip as he came up defensively. Vergil dropped to his knees and swept one leg around, knocking Dante off his feet. The blue twin jumped on his chest, hands locked around the identical neck. "_Do you still love me now, twin_?!" He roared down at his brother as Dante's face began to turn pink.

The younger tried desperately to pry the hands from his throat, managing just enough to speak. "Y-ye-s…" Vergil was enraged and clamped down tighter. Dante kicked his legs up and flipped them over, pinning his brother's arms above his head on the dirty tile. If Vergil weren't other wise engaged he would be disgusted by the floor.

Dante panted and kneed his brother in the gut before pulling him up and wrapping his arms around Vergil's shoulders. The elder growled, arms pinned behind his back between their bodies. "I don't want you to go Vergil." He panted but his voice was soft as he spoke into Vergil's back. "You can't leave me like this…" And that was the turning point; Vergil knew he _had_ to leave now. Dante needed to become tough, fight by himself and be his own hero…his own lifeline.

"I have to, Dante. I have no choice." He said matter-of-factly, pausing his struggles and leaning limply against his brother's chest.

"W-what do you mean…" Vergil took advantage of Dante's temporary confusion and flipped his brother over his shoulder.

"Goodbye little brother." The heel of Vergil's boot came crashing down and slammed painfully into Dante's temple; knocking him out cold.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

1st Person-Present

That was that…Vergil disappeared from my life until now and I went through these last ten years in utter loneliness. My father left soon after mom died…you'd think the almighty SPARDA was stronger than that and would stay around for his only son left…I'm rambling again aren't I?

Well. Needless to say you can now see my predicament. Vergil is on his way…presumably…and I have no idea what is going to happen. I was serious when I told Verge I loved him, and not the way brothers should love each other… It was the way he loved me. If he still does remains to be seen; god knows my feelings haven't changed. Can I tell him that? What is Vergil like now? I assume he will still wear fancy-ass clothes, read nerdy books and be incredibly grossed out by touching dirty things…but I can't imagine my big brother has changed so much that I don't recognize him.

I see a faint shadow in the corner and stand up, flicking the sizzling butt down a few hundred stories. "Vergil?" I asked, voice a little husky as I hop off the sill. The shadow comes closer, a thin sword glinting in a pale hand. "It's you then." I confirm, nodding to Yamato.

"It is." His voice is familiar, not because it's my own but because it's my _brother_. I can hear him snort and watch as he steps closer; his face comes into moonlight and I sigh at how beautiful he is. Sure, I'm conceded, but my brother is _fucking gorgeous_. "I see you haven't changed from the raggedy little monkey I remember." He wore his hair up, spiked back and away from his face like that day I played with it and the thick gel saturated it. He had hardly changed, even in looks. We aged slowly so he didn't look a day over twenty.

"And I see you like the hair I gave you." I smirked at him, but good ol' Vergil remained stoic and shrugged.

"It has its advantages." He moved closer and slid Yamato back into the blue sheath with a metallic squink. He walked around the stone room, glancing out the large windows until we were merely four feet apart. Finally, Vergil's eyes met mine and I could see traces of my brother again; the playful side that was rarely seen. "Despite how it may look…I missed you Dante."

I felt a glare on my face, "Is that why you left me? Why you left _us_? Sparda practically dumped me out on the street and told me to get lost. I was homeless at _seventeen_ for god knows how long… If you were there I would at least have had a little bit of faith in my self." I shook my head and turned towards the window, leaning against it with my palms flat. Eyes slid closed and I could feel Vergil tense up. "_You_, Vergil… _you_ were _everything_ to me and just like that you were gone."

I felt him move a little closer, heat rising between us. "Dante, I left to make you a better person. You relied to me too much. I coddled you too much and it was unhealthy…for both of us." His hand touched my back and I unconsciously flinched away. "I came here to settle business with you and offer you power that you could never imagine." My head shook and he sighed. "Dante, brother…twin… If you come with me we can be together. The demon world thinks nothing of incest or two males together…that is, if you still feel that way."

His hand dropped from my back and I heard his girly boots step away. "Ah Verge…" I breathed, cracking my eyes open and peering up at him. His mask was back on and his lips were tight. "Do you really think I've changed so much as to forget how hot I am with porcupine hair?" I saw his lips twitch at the corners as he held in a smile and forced a frown instead.

"A simple 'yes' would suffice, thank you." The moonlight on his face made my heart race. "Then you will come with me?" He was softening now, face lighting up in hope.

"Can't we stay here? You can work with me at Devil May Cry…Vergil, I don't think I can handle going back _there_." I frowned at him and sat on the sill, hands on either side of my legs.

Vergil stepped closer, hands dropped to his sides after he unbuttoned the front of his spotless blue and gold jacket. "Is there nothing I can do to get you to come with me?" I had only heard him use that voice a few times before; when he was ready to beg for something…

I shook my head though a voice in the back of my mind was nagging me to do what ever my elder twin said and be with him no matter what. I wanted to follow that voice, but if it meant going back _there_… I wasn't sure I had the strength to yet. "I don't think there is…" I didn't have the hear to say no, nor was I sure that I couldn't do it. Maybe I just needed coaxing.

As if reading my mind, Vergil leant forward and put his hands on top of mine on either side of my legs which he stood between. My heart sped up as his cool breath washed over my face and I inhaled deeply. "Are you sure there is _nothing_ I can do? Perhaps if I can coax you a little…" For the first time, my lips met his and they felt slightly seared. With a light brush of his mouth, Vergil pulled away and stared at me.

"H-how much persuading would it take for you to stay here?" I asked, scooting forward and feeling my twin snuggle further between my thighs, his hands snaking up to my hips.

He shrugged vaguely and sighed. "Perhaps not as much as it would take for _you_ to come with _me_." I smiled, tilting my face to the side as our lips met again. Fuck… I was getting hard already and his tongue hadn't even- oh wait, there it is…

Mmm…how does he _do_ that? Hey, where'd his hands go…? Ahh _there_ they are. I felt his firm fingers grip my sides tightly, massaging knots from the muscle as our tongues twined and my legs wrapped around his waist. My own hands slid from the stone sill up to his shoulders and into his spiked hair. I ruffled it, he growled a warning, and I smiled against his mouth. Vergil's hard body pressed against mine and my breathing became labored; I ached for him and all he had done to me was forgotten.

Reluctantly, I felt my twin pull away just enough to speak though his lips brushed mine with every movement. "Dante…" He whispered and I opened my eyes that I wasn't aware had closed. He smiled…Ahh, he _smiled_ at me. My heart ached a little less… I hadn't seen him smile in _such_ a _long time_. "Take me home."

**Alright, that's it. Depending on the comments I get here I might start an entire story of Dante and Vergil since they're so sexy together!!!! So let me know what you think!!!! Thanks peeps. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
